I'm About To Bid My Heart Goodbye
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A DoVe fic, from the episode 'No One Puts Baby In A Corner' ... a scene that definitely should have been in the episode. rated m for later. please r&r...


_..._

_A Lamb/Veronica fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars in any way, shape or form. _

_..._

_A/N: This fic is taken from "No One Puts Baby in a Corner", but nothing to do with Lamb letting them go. This is a scene that definitely should have been in the episode ... the Sheriff's Department Fundraiser/Bachelor Auction. Come on ... who else wanted that frenzy? Hehe. _

_So, in my version, Veronica isn't dating Duncan, but they are close friends, and Veronica isn't "babysitting" on the night of the auction. _

_Oh, this fic is going to be so much fun to write. I got the inspiration for it last night, because somehow I missed that part of the episode when I watched it before, but I caught it this time, so here's this part of the story! _

_Enough babble out of me, and on with the fic!_

_As always, please and review, I live for feedback! _

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

"I'm wondering if they'll sell Sheriff Lamb by the pound," Keith joked.

Suddenly, the thought of attending the "fundraiser" was all too enjoyable.

"Dad, can I see that invitation?" Veronica asked him.

"You really want to go to this thing?"

Veronica smirked. "More than you know."

She turned to Duncan, who had become her surrogate Wallace. "Can I borrow one of your credit cards tonight?" she asked him.

"You're actually asking me for money?" he wondered, impressed.

"Um ... yeah. Sorry, never mind."

He put a hand up. "It's just about time, that's all."

Veronica smiled as he handed her the card.

"Any limit I should know about?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "All I ask is for the description of the look on Lamb's face when you buy him."

Veronica nodded, making her promise, then leaving to buy her dress.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

The room was packed with hordes of women, all chomping at the bit, unable to contain their hormones.

Eavesdropping on a few conversations, she knew she'd have competition for Lamb, but she put her faith in the limit-less card secured in her purse.

All the deputies were dressed in their uniforms, so it was easy for her to pick out Lamb in the crowd of blushing women. He looked up from his conversation with someone who looked a lot like Kendall Casablancas and caught her eye.

To say he looked surprised would be putting it mildly.

He ended his conversation with the gold-digger and walked over to her.

"Whatever you're planning on doing, forget it," he told her.

She paused momentarily, not used to him being this close to her when he wasn't handcuffing her.

"Come on, Mars, this is a serious event, we actually rely on these fundraisers, so just go home. Save your highschool drama for another night," he warned.

She scoffed at his 'serious' tone, "Why Sheriff, I can't believe you think so little of me," she said, fanning herself dramatically. "I assure you, I am here to buy me a hot, young stud, and I just won't leave until I'm satisfied."

Lamb stared down at her.

"What?" she asked, suddenly uncomfortable.

"You're actually here for the auction ... this isn't a case?"

She shook her head. "No cases ... tonight, anyway."

He stared at her for a few more seconds before something appeared to click in his eyes.

"Oh, that's right, you were 'with' one of my deputies ... D'Amato, was it? However briefly, of course. You here for him, huh? Just couldn't stand the idea of someone else having a little alone time with him? How truly pathetic, Mars," he said, and walked off to do more mingling.

Veronica smirked. "You are so mine, Sheriff," she muttered.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

The bachelors were all lined up, the room buzzing with lustful electricity.

Knowing Lamb would be saved for last, she made her way away from the stage, and to the punch bowl, which she knew would definitely be spiked.

Sacks was the first one on the block, and though the bidding started low for him, it quickly picked up until finally there was a winning bid. She glanced through the crowd to see that her very own Health teacher had bought Deputy Sacks, and was now having her credit card ran through the machine on the podium.

She gladly plucked her receipt from the MC's hand, and winked at Sacks before returning to her seat. Two more deputies were sold, and then it came time for Deputy Leo D'Amato to step forward.

He caught her eye, and she waved slowly, and then noticed Lamb was also watching her.

She locked eyes with him, barely even blinking as the bidding war began for the young deputy.

She watched his face change from smug, to confusion, to suspicion, to surprise, and finally worry. She smirked wickedly, telling her with his eyes, "That's right Lamb ... you're mine."

Leo went to some nameless woman with a bright smile and money to burn, and with a slightly sad look at Veronica, he moved down the stage with the rest of the men who'd already been bought.

It took another hour, but finally Lamb was up. She could see that he was fidgeting, and she proudly found herself responsible for some of his nerves.

"Shall we start the bidding at ... 500? Do I hear 500?" the auctioneer said.

And so it went, back and forth through the crowd of salivating women: 500, 550, 600, 700, 850, 900, 1000, 1100, 1500, 1600, 1750, 1900, 2000 ... on and on, until it finally slowed down around 3200.

Lamb had been eyeing her nervously throughout the shouts of the older women, obviously wishing that she'd been playing with him, trying to torment him.

However, when the auctioneer said, "Going once, going twice ..."

She cut in with, "4000."

Everyone in the audience turned to look at her, the woman who had bid 3200 glaring at her. She locked eyes with Lamb once more, fixing him with her steely gaze.

"4100," the other woman said.

Veronica almost laughed. "4500."

There was a general hiss through the crowd.

"4600."

Veronica played with a strand of hair before saying, "5000."

She could see Lamb's eyes bugging out in his head, and she allowed her smirk to progress to a smile of wicked-evil pleasure.

"5000 going once ... going twice ..."

She grinned at the fact that Lamb was looking around the room like a madman, trying to find someone, anyone else to bid on him.

"Sold, for 5000 dollars. If the lady would walk forward to make her payment?"

Veronica smirked at everyone who expected her to back out, not be able to pay. But she handed the MC/auctioneer the credit card, and he swiped it through, smiling as it made the _ding _of approval.

Veronica happily received her receipt, winking and blowing Lamb a kiss as she walked off the stage. She could practically hear the steam coming out of his ears.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................

_Okay, end of chapter one. _

_What did you think? _

_Please, don't be shy about leaving some feedback, even if you hate it!_

_Until next time ...!_


End file.
